Tuer et mourir à son tour
by LQPC
Summary: Harry se détruit de l'intérieur, et après avoir revu quelqu'un, Hermione décide de mettre fin aux lamentations d'Harry pour servir ses propres intérêts, mais elle se trompe sur toute la ligne... HGDM HPDM os plus spychologique que plein d'actions lol
1. Tuer et mourir à son tour

**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR sauf tout ce qui est nouveau (animaux, persos, sorts, etc.…).**

**Rating : cette fiction a un rating action/aventure, et le romance c'est parce qu'il y aura des slashs, mais pas de lemons et tous les trucs du genre, j'apprécie ce genre de choses, mais de là à les écrire y a une marge assez importante ! **

**Bonne lecture ! Amicalement, LQPC. **

**Tuer et mourir à son tour.**

Voldemort n'était plus depuis longtemps, et tous les anciens mangemorts étaient enfermés à Azkaban, furieusement gardé par des Chimères. Après l'abandon des Détraqueurs, le ministère de la magie avait posté ces créatures à la prison pour sorciers, et après la chute du Lord Noir, avait détruit tous les Détraqueurs encore vivants - si vivant est le terme exact pour désigner ces choses.

Lors du combat final, Ron avait succombé. Il était venu à bout d'un mangemort particulièrement coriace lorsqu'un autre l'avait avada kedavré par derrière, comme un traître qu'il était.

Harry et Hermione avaient été traumatisés par la mort de leur ami d'enfance, et de ce fait ils étaient devenus très proches. A vrai dire, ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Ils étaient donc devenus co-propriétaire d'une maison à Godric's Hollow. Harry avait besoin d'être à proximité du lieu où résidaient ses parents, et Hermione le comprenait très bien.

Remus venait leur rendre visite de temps en temps, mais à chaque visite, Harry et Hermione le trouvaient plus faible que la fois précédente. Son combat contre sa lycanthropie l'usait physiquement et moralement. Ils ne furent qu'attristés et non surpris de recevoir un hibou postal les conviant aux obsèques de leur ami. Harry et Hermione avaient versé quelques larmes, et en versaient encore lorsque le prêtre sorcier faisaitun discours.

-"Nous l'aimions tous, sa gentillesse, sa générosité…"

Toutes les personnes présentes l'écoutaient, mais Hermione avait détourné son attention vers quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis Poudlard, quelqu'un qu'elle avait aimé et aimait toujours en secret. Grand, blond, des yeux couleur glacier, une peau très pâle, un smoking noir, et une rose à la main. L'homme se tenait en retrait de tout le monde. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, sans doute à cause du fait que cela faisait maintenant huit ans qu'il avait quitté le monde magique, juste après les diplômes. Peu importait à Hermione que personne ne le reconnaisse, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'**_elle_**, elle le voit, Drago Malefoy, ressuscité parmi les oubliés de ce monde.

On procéda à la mise en terre de feu Monsieur Remus Lupin. Les quelques personnes encore présentes se dirent au-revoir et se dispersèrent. Seule Hermione resta là, debout, immobile, telle une statue de marbre. Elle revoyait encore Drago, qui ne lui avait pas accordé un seul regard, mais qui en avait accordé à Harry, et qui lui avait même sourit.

Même une fraction de seconde aurait suffit pour qu'elle n'ait pas ce sentiment d'abandon laissé par l'ignorance totale à laquelle elle avait été soumise. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, un seul but, qui tenait en deux mots : le revoir.

Elle était prête à tout pour cela, même le pire, elle était prête à le faire… Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Drago en sixième, lorsqu'il avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence pour se dévoiler. Hermione savait elle-même que c'était complètement idiot parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aborder, mais elle y croyait, et ne pouvait se résoudre à croire le contraire. Elle se moquait de ce qu'allaient penser les autres, et d'ailleurs, elle se moquait de tout.

Elle rentra, accompagnée de Harry. Harry était du genre à rester dans son coin, à s'effacer en présence d'autres personnes dans ses moments là, c'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Hermione le poussait à s'affirmer d'avantage, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il restait dans son coin et se détruisait de l'intérieur. Hermione prit enfin sa décision, celle-ci était grave, mais la soulagerait. Elle allait revoir - pensait-elle -Drago, et mettrait fin aux souffrances mentales de Harry…

Harry était assis sur le canapé du salon. Il avait les bras autour de ses genoux, et sa tête reposait dessus. Noyé dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas Hermione s'approcher derrière lui, dangereusement…

La jeune femme avait un visage beaucoup trop concentré pour être venue réconforter Harry. C'est alors qu'elle sortit de sous son pull un couteau à longue et large lame. Arrivée au niveau du canapé, elle leva la main au-dessus de la nuque de Harry, et ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact pour ne pas voir le flux de liquide rouge se répandre sur le T-shirt blanc que portait Harry.

Hermione avait rouvert les yeux au moment où Harry se tournait ers elle, les yeux à la fois remplis de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de larmes, avant de dire dans un dernier souffle : "_Pourquoi ?…"_

Hermione était restée environ deux minutes devant le corps inerte de Harry, puis dans un élan de panique, elle alla se changer et mis ses vêtements dans la poubelle. Elle sortit en courant de la maison, et s'enfuit en voiture, pour ne revenir qu'une heure plus tard afin de prévenir la police moldue que Harry James Potter avait été assassiné d'un coup de couteau dans la nuque.

Il fut enterré trois jours seulement après Remus. Le nom de Potter était donc apparut dans le journal, et il y avait de ce fait beaucoup plus de personnes présentes au cimetière de Godric's Hollow que trois jours auparavant.

Hermione observait les gens réunis autour du cercueil. Elle scruta attentivement chaque visage, chaque silhouette, mais elle n'aperçut pas celui pour lequel elle avait franchit le seuil de l'impardonnable.

L'assemblée se dispersa, et Hermione s'en alla, abattue par le fait qu'il n'était pas venu. Elle pensait que voir Harry mort aurait été une grande satisfaction pour Drago Malefoy, mais elle s'était largement trompée à son sujet.

Elle s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture lorsqu'elle le vit, appuyé contre l'un des immenses chênes qui bordaient de cimetière. Il la fixait, elle, Hermione Granger ! La jeune femme était immobile à côté de sa voiture, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'est au moment où elle allait faire le premier pas pour aller vers lui, qu'une voix l'interpella. Une voix d'homme, grave et dure.

-"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Harry James Potter."

Deux mains l'attrapèrent fermement et l'emmenèrent vers la voiture de police avant de monter dedans, elle se tourna pour regarder une dernière fois celui pour qui elle avait commis le crime. Il tendit la main vers elle, lui fit un petit signe, et disparu derrière le chêne.

Hermione Granger fut jugée une semaine plus tard par la police moldue, car elle n'avait pas commis de crime magique, et condamnée à cinq ans de réclusion criminelle pour meurtre avec préméditation. Un an plus tard, peine de sûreté, elle fut libérée sous caution par un homme, un avocat du nom de Bryan Parker, mais qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. A quatorze heures heure de sa libération, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait. Ne sachant pas où aller, elle se dirigea vers le cimetière pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Remus qui devait être dans un état pitoyable, tout comme celle de Harry.

Elle alla donc sur la tombe de Remus, et comme elle s'y attendait, elle était abandonnée. Un bouquet de fleurs fanées était resté dans le vase de marbre qui ornait la sépulture. Elle entreprit alors de nettoyer un peu. Elle enleva les fleurs _mortes_ et passa un peu d'eau sur la stèle pour la débarrasser de la poussière accumulée pendant son année d'emprisonnement. Une fois terminé, elle traversa le cimetière, et arriva devant la tombe de Harry. Elle s'attendait à la trouver dans le même état que celle de Remus, mais il en fut tout autrement.

Un splendide bouquet de roses rouge sang était dans le vase. Toute la surface de marbre étincelait de propreté sous les pâles rayons d'un soleil de mars. Hermione était à présent à genoux devant la tombe. Les larmes lui dévoraient les yeux, mais s'obstinaient à ne pas couler, ce qui était encore plus éprouvant. Elle était prise de remords, et se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'elle avait fait un an plus tôt, car cela n'avait servit à rien, elle n'avait pas pu adresser la parole à Drago. Elle était toujours là, à genoux devant la tombe, les gravillons lui meurtrissant un peu plus la peau à chaque seconde, le regard brouillé par les larmes, lorsqu'une voix traînante retentit derrière elle.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de tuer la personne que l'on considérait comme son propre frère ?"

Hermione se retourna vivement et se redressa avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle contempla l'homme pour qui elle avait osé tuer, puis elle répondit d'une voix faible.

-"Ca fait mal. Même s'il était souvent distant et renfermé sur lui-même, ça fait mal de tuer quelqu'un qui était presque de sa famille, presque son frère. L'image d'un T-shirt blanc se teintant progressivement de liquide rouge me hante chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, et je regrette amèrement de l'avoir tué."

-"Mon avocat t'a fait sortir de prison, je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu sois là-bas, hors de ma porté…"

Drago s'approcha de Hermione, prit ses mains dans les siennes, et ses lèvres rosées entrèrent en contact avec la bouche de Hermione. Puis il se recula, ses yeux étaient devenus sombres, comme emplit de haine et de détermination. Il parla à nouveau, d'un ton plat, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

-"Très bien, si tuer son _presque_ frère, tuer la personne qui aurait pu être ma _presque_ belle-sœur ne me fera rien."

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de comprendre le sens des paroles de Drago. Elle avait juste saisit _"tuer… belle-sœur… ne me fera rien…"_. Le jeune homme se rapprocha à nouveau de Hermione, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

-"J'espère que tu as pleinement profité de ce baiser" dit-il d'un ton froid, "car c'était le dernier de ta vie…"

Sans aucun signe annonciateur, il planta une dague à la longue et fine lame, frappée des armoiries des Malefoy, dans le cœur de Hermione. Elle s'effondra, mais Drago la soutint de son bras droit, et lui enleva la dague du cœur. Hermione prononça les mêmes paroles que Harry un an plus tôt : _"Pourquoi ?…"_

-"J'aimais Harry. Tu l'as tué… tu le regrettes. Tu m'aimes, je ne t'aime pas. Mais contrairement à toi, je t'ai tué et je ne le regrette pas."

Un râle s'enfuit de la gorge de Hermione. Drago la laissa sur les gravillons recouvrant le sol du cimetière, et se tourna vers la tombe de Harry.

-"A bientôt Harry, je ne serai plus long à te rejoindre maintenant…"

Il sortit du cimetière. Hermione mourut quelques secondes après son départ. Quelqu'un retrouva Drago deux jours plus tard, mort, les mains tenant une dague d'argent profondément enfoncée dans son cœur, une lettre était posée à ses côtés…

_**Pardonnez-moi de vous laisser, mais je ne vivais plus depuis un an, depuis la mort de mon amant… je suis resté tout ce temps dans un seul et unique but, venger sa mort injuste, et le rejoindre ensuite, la conscience en paix.**_

_**C'est pourquoi je m'en vais maintenant, pour le rejoindre, et vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité… **_

_**Adieu.**_

**Voilà ! Fin de cet OS assez court, pour ne pas dire très court. Lol. Mais bon, les reviews sont appréciées malgré tout ! **

**Et encore merci à ma petite POH qui a lu avant que je publie cet OS.**

**Bien à vous, LQPC.**


	2. RAR

**RAR**

**Déterny**: **merci pour ta review, et je vois que tu es bien informé(e) sur le sujet, car oui, je me suis inspirée de ce test pour cet OS. Donc voilà, ta review m'a fais rire, car je me suis dit que je n'avais pas assez camouflé le test, lol.**

**Nami: merci pour ta review, elle m'a énormément touché, car c'est la première fois que l'on me dit que ce que j'écris est émouvant ! Donc un énorme merci à toi ! bisouXxX. (Pis comme tu as l'air d'apprécier les Harry/Drago, je t'informe que je suis en finalisation d'un autre OS ayant pour personnages principaux Harry et Drago. Je ne donne pas de date de publication, car je suis encore sûre de rien, voilà.)**

**J'en profite pour signaler à tout le monde que le 6ème chapitre de ma fiction appelée L'Elfe au Sang Mêlé sera prochainement publié. Je pense (et j'espère) avant la rentrée, mais là encore, rien de sûr, car étant en année de bac, j'ai beaucoup de travail, donc moins temps pour l'écriture. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs auprès de tous les lecteurs de cette fiction et qui attendent désespérément le chapitre 6.**

**Bien à vous, LQPC.**


End file.
